The Words I Didn't Want To Hear
by paper-crane-master
Summary: They promised to meet at the reflecting pools, but what if one couldn't? Which one couldn't, and why? Find out who and what happens. Will be a two-shot, and warning it's really sad.
1. Chapter 1

The plane begins it's descent. It's been one year to the day. One year to the day that I boarded the plane to Indonesia, one year since I solved a murder, one year since I saw my friends, and one year since I saw my partner. The plane lands, and finally comes to a stop. I quickly grab my laptop and carry-on bag, before leaving the plane and entering the airport.

I look around until I see all my colleagues and friends. I walk over toward them, and Angela greets me first with a hug. "How are you, Sweety? How was Indonesia?"

I smile at her, because Booth told me this was the best way to show people affection. Then I began talking about my trip. "Yes, my trip was wonderful. We learn that the evolution of man was more advanced then we could have ever believed. The front of the skull provided the..."

"We will talk about theat later, Sweety." Ange replied by interrupting me. "But, did you have a good time."

I give her a confused look. "I don't know what you mean, of corse I had a good time, I got to observe the bones of deceased prehistoric humans."

"OK, as long as you had a good time."

I look at my watch and shocked to find out the time. "If you don't mind I have to leave. I'll tell you about my trip when I return to work Monday."

A small smile reaches Angela's lips before she speaks, "Got a hot date?" She asks.

"No!" I denied quickly, "I'm meeting Booth."

"Oh, so you do have a hot date. I kidding Brennan, it's a joke."

I laugh, even though I don't get the humor in it. "Well I got to go, see you Monday." I say before leaving.

I flag a taxi and give him the address of my apartment. I finally arrive and bring my suitcase to my room before sitting on the bed. What if Booth doesn't show up, or if he got hurt. I block the thought from my mind. He promised he would stay safe and not be the hero. I leave my apartment and go to my car. I would see soon enough.

I quicken my pace when I get to the mall. All the anxiety from the last year comes back. Across the pool, I see what I've been looking for, a man in an army uniform. I start to run. He's here, he came back.

The man was standing with his back to me, and in almost slow motion he turns around. My breath catches and suddenly it feels as though a weight is pressing on my chest. As soon as I see him I stop dead in my tracks. Someone is standing in the spot where Booth and I were suppose to meet, but it's not him.

He meets my eyes, and suddenly I'm fighting tears. He walks over and smiles sadly at me before talking. "Doctor Temperance Brennan?" he asks. I nod, unable to speak. "Sargent Booth wanted me to give this to you if anything happened." He hands me a envelope, plain, except for my name written in his scrawl.

"Did something happen to him?" I cry. "Is he ok?"

"Ma'am, he told me to make you read the letter, before I told you anything."

My hands shake as I open the envelope. Inside is a letter, I begin to read it slowly.

_Dear Bones,_

_If you are getting this, then I am sorry I missed our date by the pool. I'm sorry that _I _broke the promise I made to you. It's surprisingly hard not to be yourself. It didn't help that the army pressured me to do exactly what I didn't want to do, fight. As soon as I got the mission, I knew that it would be dangerous, that I could die, but I already agreed that I would do it. I'm so sorry Bones, you wouldn't believe have sorry I am. _

_We leave tomorrow for the mission. If, when, everything goes alright, I will see you by the pool. If not, you will receive this letter. I love you Bones, I know you don't want to hear it, but it's the truth. You mean everything to me, and I am so sorry I couldn't be there for you. I love you. You can't know how good it feels to say those words. _

_If you don't mind, still go and visit Parker, he loved you almost as much as I did. He loves you and everyone else on the team. I want him to know all the amazing people who I used to work with. _

_You are beautiful and wonderful, and are one of a kind._ _Have a wonderful life, and Never forget I love you._

_With all the love in the World,_

_- Seely Booth_

Tears poured down my cheeks and I started to sob. "I-is he di-died?" I whimper.

The army man shook his head, "We don't know Miss, I'm sorry. A bomb went off, and a lot of people on his team are MIA" I started to cry harder. The man looks around nervously, "Do you want to call someone?"

I nod my head and reach for my phone I dialed Angela's phone number. "Hey Brennan, how... Are you crying Sweetie?" I cry harder at this. "What happened Sweetie, tell me." I tried to stop crying to tell her what happened, but failed. "Where are you?"

I choke out an answer, hoping she will understand, "Ma-mall, *whimper* Reflecting po-pool. Co-coffee Cart." I supplied, my voice breaking.

"Ok, Sweety, I'll be there in minute. Don't move." I nod my head pointlessly, and hanged up.

The army man stayed with me until Angela showed up. He nodded my way before leaving and said, "I'm sorry I had to give that to you Dr. Brennan. He asked me personally to give it to you, if anything happen. He loved you." Before walking swiftly away.

Ange ran up and gave me a hug. "Who was that Brennan? Where is Booth?" I shuddered at his name. I reached out and handed her the letter I had been clinging on.

She read it quickly, and tears started dotting her face. She reaches out to me and draws me into a hug, whispering, "I'm so sorry Brennan. I'm so sorry." over and over again.

****Sniff sniff. So sad, but please review, the more reviews, the quicker you get to see part two. **


	2. Chapter 2

**OH My Goodness! Eleven reviewers! I love all of you. I actually started to cry when I saw this. Although I love it when people put my story on alert, I love reviews more. So please review. Thank you- PCM. P.S I don't own Bones :(**

The Words I Didn't Want to Hear- Part Two

My heart ached for the man that I lost in war. Everyday I lost more and more hope. Everyday I became more distant to my colleagues and friends, and I slowly began to shut out the outside world.

Despite the objections from my colleagues, I returned to work on the following Monday. I didn't do this out of curiosity for the ancient bones waiting for me, or the murder case file that was promised to be given to me. I did it for completely selfish, personal reasons; to feel closer to Booth.

It made sense to me, this is where I met him, learned more about him. I went to work, but I found myself frequently not paying attention to the work in front of me. Everything would be alright until someone spoke, and triggered something in my mind, a memory of Booth.

The memory would be clear, and I could almost hear his voice telling me something, or explaining a pop culture reference. I would feel tears streaking down my face, I would walk away swiftly, and go into my office. I would lay my head down on the cool glass of the desk, trying to control the emotions I felt. Sometime later, Ange or Cam would come in, and try to comfort me. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't, the only one who could wasn't here to do it. Later, I would go to the reflecting pool and sit until dark, hoping he would return.

The worst part of the week was the new FBI agent assigned to the team. To say I disliked him is being kind. He was rude to everyone, never explained references to me, and he obviously didn't want to work with us. Working with agent Christopher Tyler made me realize that Booth was different. Booth was everything I ever asked for in a partner.

A week had pasted since I returned from my trip, and I sit back on the bench where I was last week. The one next to the reflecting pool, by the coffee cart. I shake my head at the atrocity of what I had done today. I assaulted a FBI agent over slander.

I was observing the bones on the table when Agent Tyler comes in. I can't even remember what he said. Something about "Booth was weak for leaving the Bureau, but he was lucky to get away from all of you."

I lost control at that. I walked over until I was standing in front of him, and punched him hard on the face. "Don't you dare ever say anything like that again about Booth. He was, is, a great, loving man. He was helping train snipers, and now he's missing. Never say anything like that ever again." I storm out of the building, and rush to my car. Once I'm in the safety of it, I begin to cry, realizing the emotions I tried to ignore.

I drive to our spot, where I am now, and sit. A new round of tears suddenly pour over and streak my face even more. I sit there for a long time until a pair of shoes come into my line of vision. My heart constricts the instant I realize that they are a women's shoes.

"Here," She hands me a few napkins, "you look like you need them." I nod my head sadly. "I also got you some coffee." I reach for my purse to get the money out of it. "No, no, Honey, it's free. On the House."

I smile gratefully at her, and take a sip. I pause for a second. It's a caramel latte, no one knows that it's my favorite coffee except for... "Who ordered..."

The coffee waiter smiles knowingly at me, "The nice man over there, the good looking one, in the army uniform."

I raised my eyes, and my breath catches. A sob tries to break through my throat, but it doesn't matter, I'm already sprinting across the pavement. He stands up opening his arms for me, and I run and jump into them.

"Booth... I-is it really yo-you?" I sob into his shirt.

"Yes, Bones it's me." I sob harder at that, it has to be him. No one else would call me Bones. We stood there for a long time, just enjoying each others company.

"Booth," I whisper, "Please don't leave me again. Promise me you won't go back." I demand hysterically.

"I won't Bones, I promise. I will never leave you again." I nod my head against his chest.

Eventually he walks us over to the bench I had been previously sitting on. I wipe the last of my tears away, and grab his hand. We sit there for a minute before he speaks, "Did you get the letter." I nod my head again, not wanting to think about the memory. "Did you like it?" he asks softly.

"Yes.," I whisper, "but you got something wrong in it." He looks at me confusedly, "You misinterpreted me wrong."

"I still have no idea what you are talking about, Bones."

"You said I didn't want to hear some words, but you were wrong." Comprehension appears on his face, then a smile.

"I love you Bones." I smile at his words.

"I love you too, Booth," and before I know it he's kissing me.

**All together... 3.2.1. Awww. Haha JK, but now that this is over I might write why he came back late, and the mission, but I don't know, tell me what you think. I do have two other ideas for Bones Fan-fictions, so please check them out when I get them up, and thanks for reading. Lastly REVIEW!**


End file.
